heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Do Not Disturb (Fear the Walking Dead)
| director = Michael McDonough | writer = Lauren Signorino | length = 45 minutes | guests = | prev = Los Muertos | next = Pablo & Jessica | episode_list = List of Fear the Walking Dead episodes | season_article = Fear the Walking Dead (season 2) }} "Do Not Disturb" is the tenth episode of the second season, and the 16th episode overall of the post-apocalyptic horror television series Fear the Walking Dead, which aired on AMC on September 4, 2016. Plot A flashback shows the Mexican hotel hosting a wedding when the father of the bride dies from a heart attack and turns. Elena, the hotel manager, locks all of the guests in the ballroom in an attempt to contain the outbreak. In the present, Alicia manages to escape the walkers on her floor, and meets Elena, who agrees to help her find Madison and Strand. They reach the ground floor of the hotel, where they are confronted by the surviving hotel guests. They demand Elena's keys to the hotel in return for safe passage and her nephew. Elena gives them the keys, but they are pursued by the infected. Alicia and Elena take shelter in a locked room, where they reunite with Madison and Strand. Meanwhile, Travis and Chris travel the Mexican countryside. Unknown to Travis, Chris steals supplies from another survivor group. Travis teaches Chris how to drive. When they make camp at night, they are confronted by the group that Chris stole from, who reveal themselves to be Americans who were on spring break when the outbreak hit. They are interested in recruiting Travis and Chris into their group; Chris takes a liking to them, but Travis does not trust them. The next day, they stop at a farm to scavenge supplies and are confronted by the farmer who lives there. The farmer shoots one of the tourists in the leg, prompting Chris to shoot and kill the farmer, much to Travis' horror. Reception "Los Muertos" received negative reviews from critics. On Rotten Tomatoes, it garnered a 55% rating, with an average score of 6.86/10 based on 11 reviews. The site consensus reads, ""Do Not Disturb" gains ground by focusing on Travis and Chris' father/son relationship, but also struggles to successfully introduce a new potential villain to the proceedings."https://www.rottentomatoes.com/tv/fear_the_walking_dead/s02/e10 Matt Fowler of IGN gave "Do Not Disturb" a 7.4/10.0 rating stating; "Fear the Walking Dead has some good, quieter things going on related to character and family, but its larger violence-related beats are faltering - especially when it comes to an over-reliance on cliffhangers and off-camera saves. It's a trite gimmick that The Walking Dead took a long time to finally land on so it's disappointing to see this show tap the vein so early on." Ratings "Do Not Disturb" was seen by 2.99 million viewers in the United States on its original air date, below the previous episodes rating of 3.66 million. References Category:2016 American television episodes Category:Fear the Walking Dead episodes